vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy XIV)
Summary The Cloud of Darkness is a powerful voidsent who appears in Final Fantasy XIV as the final boss of the Crystal Tower story line. During the Third Astral Era, Emperor Xande, ruler of the Allagan Empire, formed a communion with the voidsent, ultimately culminating in the signing of a pact between Emperor Xande and the Cloud of Darkness. Emporer Xande, however, began to develop an obsession with slaughter and destruction, slowly driving him into madness. Thus, the emperor devised a plan he would launch Bahamut into space in order to use the wyvern's affinity to fire-aspected aether to gather enough energy so that he may open a voidgate large enough to summon the Cloud of Darkness herself so she may rain destruction upon the realm. This scheme backfired, however, as the increased energy flow caused the land to sunder, crumbling away as it swallows the Crystal Tower and Xande with it. This calamity subsequently caused a chain reaction of tremors that shook the entire world, toppling mountains and literally tearing the land asunder. The Crystal Tower would remain buried until it resurfaced many millennia later during the Seventh Astral Era. She resumes to fulfill her end of covenant to erase the realm after the defeat of Xande until being stopped by the Warrior of Light. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Cloud of Darkness Origin: Final Fantasy XIV Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler of the Void, Voidsent Queen Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Complete, As the embodiment of the Void,), Magic, Aether Absorption (All voidsents prey on aether which makes up everything from souls, magic, life, and so on), BFR (Can drag and trap people in the Void), Corruption (Exposure to the darkness can cause the darkness to seep in, corrupting their very being, severely weakening them), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Earth, Light and Dark variety), Teleportation, Blood Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon other voidsents to help her), Flight, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Void Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Power Nullification (Prevent the use of spells via Silence), Status Effect Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Possession (Voidsents naturally have the ability to possess others to use as vessels), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 5, and 8. Cannot truly die so long as the Void exists), Abstract Existence (Embodies the nothingness of the Void), Invulnerability (Activates when using Clouds & Storms), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Voidsents can resist mind manipulation from powerful voidmages) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Stands on the highest rung of the hierarchy of twelve, making her one of the strongest voidsents ever. Capable of erasing the Source which consists of 14 universes; the corporeal realm, 6 heavens, and 7 hells) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with the Warrior of Light who fought a transformed Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Low Multiversal (Can spread her influence across dimensions from the Void) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As ruler of the Void, she has command over lesser voidsents and is considered to be one of the most intelligent voidsents. Weaknesses: Due to the covenant made with Xande, she is unable to harm anyone with Allagan blood directly, though she could summon minions to target them for her. Unable to fully manifest herself outside of the Void without a voidgate with a sufficient amount of energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bleed:' Applies a bleeding debuff with her auto-attacks. *'Feint Particle Beam:' Targets an opponent with a large AoE moving laser that chases them, shooting into the ground behind them. *'Zero-Form Particle Beam:' Cloud of Darkness will teleport to a random side of the stage and cast a massive line AoE, inflicting a vulnerability debuff. *'Comets:' Drops several large comets around the room. Upon impact, these comets will massive unavoideable AoE damage. Standing under a comet, however, would prevent the AoE and only deal a small amount of damage. *'Clouds & Storms:' Cloud of Darkness receives both a magical and physical invulnerability buff (although it is possible to break this buff if dealt enough damage) and begin sucking in air. At the same time, Dark Clouds and Dark Storms will spawn and begin quickly moving towards her. Any cloud that reaches her will give her a damage up stack; any storm that reaches her will give her 3 damage up stacks. However, the clouds can slow down when one person stands in front with the storms requiring three. **'Flood of Darkness:' Instantly casts an unavoidable AoE after Clouds & Storms. The more stormclouds she ate, the more damage this will do. *'Shadowlurkers:' Summons worms around the stage. If not hit immediately, they will cast a raid wide Bad Breath which inflicts a massive amounts of status ailments such as Silence, Slow, Heavy, Blind, Poison, and Paralyze. *'Hypercharged Clouds:' Three clouds will spawn, with a hexagonal line around it. After a few seconds, the hexagon will transform into a large wall, preventing anyone from entering or leaving the section and from damaging the cloud within if they're outside. The clouds will begin casting Particle Beam. If the cloud is not killed before the cast goes off, it will instant kill everyone. Gallery File:FFXIV OST - Cloud of Darkness Theme (World of Darkness Final Boss) File:Ffxiv_08232019_162105_334.png|Immortal in the Void Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Void Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aether Users